Only Me
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: AU-OneShot.Ryoma had disappeared from her life after being tricked byto enter the haunted mansion to save her.But here he was standing in front of her again.Wanting revenge.They have to serve him now.As his servants.and he wants Sakuno.RYOSAKU.Please R


* * *

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME!! banGs wall the truth hurts at time........... depresssed.....

AUTHORS NOTES: KoN'nicHiwa!!! OkaY… I just thought this would be a nice plot for RyoSaku after I read this story from a manga. Its an AU one-shot. hope u guys would have fun reading this. I definitely had fun torturing Sakuno and Ryoma while writing this Do R&R ne!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

**Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes. **

* * *

**- _Sakuno__ thoughts_**

_- Memory_

_- _"Dialogue"

- Narrative

* * *

**Only Me**

"Eh? I can't find my kitty notebook."

**_Konnichiwa! Ryuuzaki Sakuno desu. I'm 10 this year._**

"I can't find my nail polisher too!!!"

**_That would be my bestfriend, Tomo-chan._**

"Neither can I find my cards!!"

**_Horio_****_-kun._**

"My gameboy!! I can't find it!!"

**_Kachiro_****_-kun._**

"Hmph."

**_That would be-_**

"Mada mada dane. I threw them inside of the haunted house two blocks down."

**_Echizen_****_ Ryoma-kun!! He's our school's star player in the tennis team. Those pair of feline amber eyes could melt anybody, sad to say, even me. But… he's always picking on us four. I just wonder why._**

"Oei!! Why the hell do you always pick on us Echizen?" Horio fumed as he grasped Ryoma's shirt.

However, Ryoma just pushed his hands away and tilt his head towards Sakuno just staring at her.

"Betsuni."

**_Just like that. He always does this. Forever using those beautiful eyes looking at me like that._**

Sakuno blushed. He smirked and turned making his way out of the door.

"Echizen Ryoma!! I'm going to get my revenge!!" Horio swore as Tomoka tries to calm him down along with Kachiro.

"What revenge plan were you saying just now again?" Tomoka queried as she pulled Sakuno along. Horio stopped and smirked.

"It's obvious he likes Sakuno isn't it? So I just told him that Sakuno went to the haunted house alone to retrieve our stuffs." He shrugged as Tomoka squealed knowing that the plan would succeed.

"That spoiled little brat would get it!!" Tomoka grinned. She liked the tennis prodigy once. But he had hit a nerve, and he deserved to be dealt with.

"But-" Sakuno tried to sound her objection but to no prevail…

"That's not all, we'll lock him up in that building." Horio laughed as he boasted.

"Guys… I seriously don't think this will work and besides, Ryoma-kun never liked me." Sakuno explained but they cut her off by putting a hand around her mouth.

"It will succeed without fail Sakuno. That spoilt brat is always looking at you."

**_Eh?_**

"Yup. It's because of our close relationship that's why Echizen-kun is always picking on us." Kachiro nodded his head at his own comment followed by the others… except Sakuno who was still absorbing the new information.

**_EH!?! Ryoma-kun… Ryoma-kun likes me?!_**

"Hora… here he comes!" Kachiro sounded as he snapped Sakuno out of her reverie.

**_Ryoma_****_-kun…_**

Ryoma tilt his cap downwards as he walked boldly towards the haunted mansion. Opening the big oak door. Whispering softly to himself, but the wind carried those sweet words to the ears of Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

"Sakuno, I'm coming to save you now." Disappearing into the dark, misty, abandoned mansion.

"NOW! Everybody push the door tight and lock it." Horio commanded as TOmoka and Kachiro helped, while Sskuno stood by the door looking at the tattered door. Tears forming into her eyes as she remembered Ryoma's back as he entered the wooden door.

_Sakuno__, I'm coming to save you now._

The shut door of the mansion. Never did open again.

The next and following day, Sakuno made her way there trying to open the door hoping to see those feline eyes once again. But it never did succeed.

"Ryoma-kun… Ryoma-kun… He's being eaten up by the ghost. Ryoma-kun!!" She cried because she couldn't save him. She cried because she just realized how much she had turned to like that stupid arrogant brat. But…

Echizen Ryoma never did appeared ever after that and the news spread that his family had moved to America…

She never did see him again as time flies pass…

* * *

**7 years later**

"Sakuno!! I heard that there's a foreign student coming today. Not only that!! I heard that he's super cute and charming!!" Tomoka shrieked with bliss as her imagination get the best of her once again.

"Tomo-chan… you already have Horio-kun." Sakuno smiled as she reminded her friend about her boyfriend.

"Oh, please. We have not even went to bed." Tomoka whined as love-shaped eyes started to form.

"To-tomo-chan." Sakuno laughed weakly as she looked at her friend.

"Maybe I shouldn't have made her my girl. Don't you think so Kachiro? Sakuno would make a better choice."

"The four of you behind. Keep quiet. I'm going to introduce a new student."

**_Would I have made a good and better girl?_**

Sakuno thought as she gazed out of the window thinking of a person.

"Ryoma-kun…"

"He's name is Echizen Ryoma. He had resided in America for quite a number of years and has came to our School, Seishun High School to continue his study and has joined the tennis team."

Sakuno snapped her head towards the teacher as her eyes widened. Standing right in front of her was…

**_Talk about speaking of the devil!!_**

"AHH!! GHOST!!" And Horio fainted.

"Haven't seen you guys for quite sometime already." Ryoma smiled as he looked at Sakuno. As he sat comfortably beside Sakuno.

**_Those eyes…_**

"How did you-" Sakuno's sentence was being cut off as he tore his gaze from her and told the answer to the unfinished questions.

"There was a small window that was unlocked."

"Oh…"

He turned his gaze towards Sakuno again.

"You turned pretty." Ryoma absentmindedly commented as Sakuno blushed to the roots of her hair.

"You have also turned cooler since the last time I saw you." Sakuno kept her gaze on the ground the whole time of the lesson.

Only that particular day. Nothing did register in her head, except Ryoma.

"A celebration dinner for returning back to Japan?" Ryoma nodded at Tomoka's question.

"Being friends, I thought I should invite you guys along. My chauffer will take us to my house.

"Really! Cool! Let's go then." Not even waiting for Sakuno's consent they pulled her in.

Before she entered the car, she took a glimpse of Ryoma who was smirking at her. She stunned for a moment after the chaufeer closed her door.

**_Ryoma-kun's_****_ smile isn't the same… its… a little colder than usual. He changed… didn't he?_**

* * *

Arriving to their destination, they entered the familiar house. 

"Isn't this the…"

"Haunted mansion…" Horio completed the sentence for Tomoka as they all gulped.

"No… its my new home." Ryoma corrected as the 4 students yelped when the door closed shut. He laughed.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno took a shaky step forward while slowly reaching out to him.

"7 years ago, you guys shut me in here. It was 3 days later before I managed to escape myself. Within these 3 days, my mother searched for me day and night. Never did stop no matter rain or shine. Because of this, she got sick terribly. A week after we moved to America, she died of heart attack. My father… died just last month." Ryoma ended his story.

**_Ryoma_****_-kun…_**

"Using the inheritance from my father, I managed to buy this house. 7 years ago, I was being enclosed in this mansion because of you people. This time round, it will be your turn. I want all of you to be my slave." Finally the plans of revenge had backfired back to them. Was this what they called retribution… or was it?

"Osakada, you'll cook for me. Kachiro, Horio, you will have to clean the whole house." Sakuno shut her eyes tight waiting for his call. But it never did sounded. She only felt a tug on one of her plaits.

"And you, you will be my doll."

**_Doll?_**

"You would have to serve me your whole life."

* * *

**_Doll… what a nice name. In other words he just wants me to be his personal servent. And could anybody just tell me again, why must I watch him bathe? I'm not really complaining but…_**

"Sakuno."

"Yes?"

"You should take off those clothes of yours."

"Eh?! NO!" Sakuno refused as she flushed with colours.

"It wasn't a question, but a statement. And do I have to remind you that Dolls have no rights to say no to her master." Ryoma glared at her through the mist of steam as she shivered a little.

**_Ryoma-kun's_****_ eyes… they aren't the same!! They are…_**

Shutting her eyes tight as she felt her face get hotter and redder. Pieces and pieces of her clothing dropped around her ankle till there was nothing left.

**_His eyes… I just can't refuse him… they are so… so… irresistible._**

Without much hesitation, Ryoma pulled the petite body towards him in a matter of seconds… and things just got out of hand.

* * *

In the whole mansion, only the sound of metal clanking to the plates reverberated along the room as Ryoma ate his dinner while the supposedly slaves stood in a row near the wall. 

It was then, an opposing hungry stomach decided to make itself known.

"Kachiro-kun!" Sakuno giggled and smiled when Kachiro smiled ruefully and explained that they cleaned the house thoroughly resulting in an empty tummy. And not to mention, it was way pass dinner time.

Ryoma glared towards the duo who was smiling away.

"Sakuno! Come over here." The feline eyes boy commanded as he stopped his eating.

"Ryo-ryoma kun??"

He raised his fork with a piece of meat on it.

"Feed me with your mouth." Sakuno blushed once again as events of what happened fluttered back to her mind. Without much awaiting, she did as she told while beads of tears crowded at the corners of her eyes.

"Sakuno's a good girl. You can have my dinner then. I wouldn't want you to faint halfway while we are having fun tonight." Understanding the hidden meaning, Kachiro ran up to Ryoma and punched him. However… his fist was being blocked as Ryoma held it a few inches away from his smirking face.

"You wouldn't want to do that. As long as I am here, you guys can forget about eating if I want that to happen." Ryoma warned as he pushed Kachiro aside.

"Eat." He looked at Sakuno expectedly. Instead of listening to his command… she shook her head.

"If they are not eating, I won't either." Sakuno stood up bravely looking into Ryoma's eyes. Ryoma narrowed the amber eyes of his as he pushed his chair away and glared at Sakuno's frightened cinnamon eyes.

"Fine. Suit yourself. But if you really faint halfway, I won't stop either. My fun has yet to come."

With that crude remark, he exited the room to the hallway. Tomoka instantly went to her side and comforted her crying friend.

"Let's escape Sakuno."

"Eh?"

"We found an unlocked window at the second storey. We could escape from there." Kachiro explained.

"We thought of compensating Echizen because of the death of his parents, but he has gone too far." Horio raged as they brought her to the window.

**_Escape? Again away from Ryoma?_**

"Come on, Sakuno!! It's the only chance!" She looked down and all 3 of them were there waiting for her.

_Sakuno__, I'm coming to save you now._

**_No… I can't…_**

She smiled and shook her head lightly.

"If I go… I would feel like what I felt 7 years ago. I don't want it to repeat again. Don't worry, I'll be out. Together with Ryoma-kun." She waved and smiled at them.

"Sakuno!!" The 3 of them cried as Ryoma appeared from behind.

"Too bad Sakuno…I would not step a feet out of this house ever."

"Then… then I would not either." Sakuno smiled. Ryoma's eyes widen slightly with shock.

"Why? You could have went with them. Just like what you did 7 years ago. If you don't I would just continue to bully you." With that, Ryoma crushed Sakuno into his embrace while burying his head into her neck.

"I don't know. But being bullied by you wasn't such a bad thing after all. It wasn't painful… instead, my heart was thumping faster than usual." Sakuno confessed.

"Then don't regret what you just said." Without any notice, Ryoma crushed his lips onto Sakuno's. Giving her an ardent kiss… which linked them together as one…

* * *

Ruffling of bedsheets and panting, moaning voices filled the room. 

"I'm never letting you go ever. I want to lock you up in here, forever." Ryoma threathened as he hugged her tight.

"No matter what… as long as I am with you. I'm willing." Was the wonderful answer he received.

Suddenly the door slammed open as a middle-aged woman and a cheeky-smile face man entered smiling.

"Good morning, My darling son Ryoma!! We have finally reached Japan."

"Ohh… so you are the princess that Ryoma had mentioned about ever since we left japan."

"You're…"

"My, my Ryoma… how was last night?" The man asked as Ryoma glared at him.

"Would you shut up dad?"

**_Dad?_****_ Son? Oh my goodness!_**

"You are Ryoma's Mother and father!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"My, my Sakuno, You have grown prettier ever since then. Ryoma have been whining about coming back to japan. He didn't even wait for the cleaners to clean the house before moving in and demanded to move at once."

"But… but aren't you guys…-"

"That was my revenge for them. Was it a little too much?" Ryoma answered my question as he smirked and winked at her.

**_I was wrong!! This is still the ever so arrogant, stupid, brat I have known since young._**

Sakuno hugged him after his parents left giving them some privacy.

"Only me…"

"Hmm?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow by her sentence.

"Next time, you can only bully me." Sakuno smiled brightly as she snuggled into his warmth.

"As you wish my princess doll…" Ryoma kissed the back of her hands and smiled…

"As you wish…"

* * *

"Wait for us Sakuno!! We're going to save you now!!" The trio ran with tools to enter the house to save their friend who wasn't in need of help… at the moment.

* * *

Author's Note 

MINNA-SAMA!! How was it? Crappy cries.. it just came to me P heex… I really hope you RyoSaku fans have enjoyed this ficcy as much as I do… HAVE FUN and don't forget to R&R ne… tWiRlx and dances I lost my passion to write suddenly due to my pack schedule in school… and guess what, this fic just reawakened it hopefully I can finish my RK chappies soon… cries

There was a bit of OOC for Tomoka.. because well…I don't think she would actually agree to shut Ryoma in the mansion.. so I made her hate him this tinsy weeny bit hee…

But oh well… Girls tend to like being bully by guys rite? Especially those sexy little things… sIghx heex… or maybe it's just me haa!! Anyway… if you don't like this fic den critical criticism is accepted.. but no flames please,I don't really appreciate them. And if you're planning to flame it just because its RYOSAKU… then it won't be seriously appreciated… cause that's a stupid excuse.

Thank you

Do R&R and make Kamimura Kaoru-chan hAPpY!!!!!


End file.
